Recently, electronic devices have been developed into various wearable devices such as electronic watches (e.g., smart watches), head-mounted displays (HMDs) (e.g., electronic glasses), electronic shoes, electronic clothes, and electronic tattoos, which can be worn by a user or transplanted into parts of the user's body, as well as hand-held devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones, or the like. The user may simultaneously use (e.g., carry or wear) two or more of the electronic devices mentioned above. In this case, some of the electronic devices, which are used by the user at the same time, may have similar or in some cases identical functions. For example, both a tablet computer and a smart phone may perform multimedia functions, such as a movie player and a music player, as well as communication functions, such as phone calls or text messages. In addition, since the latest electronic devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, electronic glasses and electronic shoes, adopt various sensors, such devices may perform a function of measuring the amount of exercise taken by the user. In some cases, the user may simultaneously use a plurality of electronic devices that perform identical or similar functions to each other, for example, in order to obtain a more accurate result.